Embodiments relate to an apparatus for generating X-ray and a method for generating X-ray using an electron cyclotron resonance ion source.
In general, radionuclides or high-voltage vacuum tubes are used in many applications requiring X-ray. As an X-ray source, the radionuclide is inconvenient because of generally short lifetime and the danger related with the handling thereof. Further, the employment of the high-voltage vacuum tube requires the use of a high-voltage device, since the X-ray is produced by accelerated electrons, resulting in increased weight and danger.
To cope with this problem, an electron cyclotron resonance (ECR) apparatus based on 2.45 GHz microwaves was proposed as a source of soft X-ray. However, although the cost of the 2.45 GHz microwave generator and the electromagnet (or a permanent magnet which is less expensive) is relatively low, the cost related with the vacuum device and the plasma chamber required to generate the electron cyclotron resonance plasma increases. Thus, the economic gain is not so large.
Further, when the output of the microwave is increased or high frequency is employed to generate high-intensity X-rays, it is difficult to control the unidirectionality of the generated X-ray and the ions generated by electron cyclotron resonance damage the radiographic quality. Thus, it is uncompetitive with other existing apparatuses for generating X-ray.
Recently, the applications of the apparatuses for generating X-ray are expanding greatly over medicine, nanotechnology, biotechnology and many other industries. Accordingly, the applications requiring high-intensity X-ray are increasing as well as those requiring low-intensity X-ray. However, the conventional high-intensity apparatuses for generating X-ray using the high-voltage vacuum tubes are very expensive, and thus, are limited in their use.